A Dark Tale
Since my first memories I remember seeing the shadow. I could always see it in my peripheral vision, lingering like a dark mist. Every time I tried to look directly at it, it would flow away, evading my vision. When I got older I began to see it more and more often. It seemed to grow and more definition seemed to be added to it. Still, however, every time I spun around to see the ominous entity, it was gone. When I glanced over my shoulder again, there it was lingering once again, taunting me and my inability to catch a full glimpse at it. I couldn't understand what it was or why it was there always following me. I knew wherever I went the dark shadow would follow me, would watch me, and laugh at me. I would spin faster and faster trying to catch a view of it, but it always seemed to spin with me, always ending up once again behind me. By the time I reached adulthood the entity was driving me crazy. It had grown with me, once again growing in size and in definition. Because if its growth I saw it more and more often. I didn't even have to glance behind me to catch a glimpse of it swishing in my peripheral, twitching for my attention. With its growth it seemed slower. I could see more of it. It was definitely dark and black, but it wasn’t smooth. I could see roughness around its edges and through its core. I knew if I spun faster I would eventually be able to catch it. When I did catch it, I was going to tear it to shreds. It had been plaguing me since I was just a baby, and now it was going to pay for my sleepless nights as I watched it flow above my head and to my side, staring at me. I watch as the dark shadow twitches behind me. It was overwhelming me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I spin and snap at it, trying to catch it, but it eludes me once again. I settle and return to my time passing. Though I don’t focus on it I see the shadow lingering behind me again. I decide to let it be, to let it watch. It doesn't go away; it never goes away. I focus my peripheral on it once again. It seems to linger closer and closer as if it is testing its luck with me, seeing how close it can get to me before I snap at it once again. I know the shadow is tangible I can feel not only its presence but its touch as it brushes my back. It twitches closer and closer I can feel it touch me. I let out a growl, but the shadow doesn't seem to get my warning. It’s getting even closer. I know this is my chance. If I spin now, I have a greater chance of catching it. I will finally be able to rid my world of this dark nightmare. I will finally be free. As if it senses my plan it sways back just a little. I have to act now, the shadow may never linger this close again. I spin like a mad cat biting at the entity. Munch. My teeth lock around the black shadow as it was too slow. I bite hard making sure it doesn't go anywhere. I feel pain shoot through my body. It’s attacking, but I’m not going to let it go. This is my only chance. I bite harder. More pain. I squall, but I don’t let go. My sharp, feline teeth dig deeper into the shadow. I twist and see that it extends all the way to my body. That must be its attack. It’s one with me, attached to my rear-end. I hiss as I attack the extension. I whimper in pain as a thick and red liquid squirts from it. Or is it from me? I’m not sure. I only know that if my sharp knife like teeth cause the thing as much pain as it’s causing me, it will go down if I just bite a little harder. Just a little harder. Ouch! It hurts so bad. So bad. I must stop it. I bite harder and harder and more and more blood-like liquid leaks from my mouth. Phantom pain flows through me. Just die already!!!! Just…''die''. I snap down in one more hard final attempt. Suddenly the pain stops and the black entity falls down behind me limp. I have done it! I have destroyed my eternal nightmare. I am so happy that I purr in excitement. It’s finally over. I am finally free. Category:Animals Category:Beings